magnetbuttonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Macros
Does the same as tab (Target nearest enemy) * type = "macro" * macrotext = "/targetenemy noharm" Dungeon Finder * texture = "2203912" (alliance), "2203914" (horde) * tooltip = "Dungeon Finder" * type = "macro" * macrotext = "/df" Summon Random Favorite Mount * texture = "413588" * tooltip = "Summon Random Favorite Mount" * type (left) = "macro" * macrotext (left) = "/script SummonRandomFavoriteMount()" * type (right) = "macro" * macrotext (right) = "/dismount" Toggle Game Main Menu * texture = "133741" * type = "macro" * macrotext (left) = "/cleartarget +/stopcasting +/script ToggleGameMenu(); StaticPopup1:Hide()" * tooltip = "Clearing target and stopping casting is part of displaying Blizzard's game menu, this macro does the job properly, without the addon blocked error message..." Druid Form Change (from any form to Bear) * texture = "Ability_Racial_BearForm" * type (left) = "macro" * spell (left) = "Bear Form" or "Dire Bear Form" * macrotext (left) = "/stand +/cancelform +/cast Bear Form" or "/cancelform +/cast Dire Bear Form" Druid Form Change (from any form to Cat) * texture = "Ability_Druid_CatForm" * type (left) = "macro" * spell (left) = "Cat Form" * macrotext (left) = "/stand +/cancelform +/cast Cat Form" Druid Form Change (from any form to Cat + Dash) * texture = "Ability_Druid_Dash" * type (left) = "macro" * spell (left) = "Dash" * macrotext (left) = "/stand +/cancelform +/cast Cat Form +/cast Dash" Druid Form Change (from any form to Cat + Prowl) * texture = "Ability_Ambush" * type (left) = "macro" * spell (left) = "Prowl" * macrotext (left) = "/stand +/cancelform +/cast Cat Form +/cast Prowl" Druid Form Change (from any form to Travel) * texture = "Ability_Druid_TravelForm" * type (left) = "macro" * spell (left) = "Travel Form" * macrotext (left) = "/stand +/cancelform +/cast Travel Form" Cancel Form Change (add to the three macros above this one) * type (right) = "macro" * macrotext (right) = "/cancelform" Toy Button With Right-Click Cancel * texture = 1109100 * tooltip = "S.E.L.F.I.E. Camera MkII" * type (left) = "macro" * macrotext (left) = "/use S.E.L.F.I.E. Camera MkII" * type (right) = "macro" * macrotext (right) = "/cancelaura S.E.L.F.I.E. Camera MkII" Reload UI * texture = 132096 * type = "macro" * macrotext = "/reload" * tooltip = "Reload UI" Toggle Guild and Communities Frame * texture = "2056011" * type = "macro" * macrotext = "/run ToggleGuildFrame()" * tooltip = "Toggle Guild and Communities" Healing or buffs with only five buttons This is less a macro and more a design concept. Have all the functionality of VuhDo like targeting in just five buttons (in dungeons, one button per unit). This requires a 5 button mouse or use of hotkeys.Set the unit property of each click to "party1, party2, ..., party5" (... means etc here). Then give each click (or it's assigned hotkey binding), each one of your top five heals or buffs. With the "unit" property set, spells will target specific units. Eat both mage food types (different food if grouped or not, so try to eat both), level 19 example... * texture = 132096 * type = "macro" * macrotext = "/use Conjured Mana Cookie +/use Conjured Mana Pie" * tooltip = "Eat both mage food types"